


Late night playtime

by yakyak7621



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, Keeping Quiet, Late at Night, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sleep, warnercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyak7621/pseuds/yakyak7621
Summary: Okay listen, if you read the tags and you’re not okay with them, its a simple solution. Don’t fucking read. Have a great day.
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Late night playtime

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh i don’t have much to say other than i hope you enjoy 
> 
> lol have fun my lovelies

It was about 2 in the morning, the watertower was silent as the warners were fast asleep, deep in dream land. And by the warners, I mean Yakko and Dot. Wakko was almost completely restless. He shuffled around, trying to find a comfortable position but led to no avail. He got up as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake his siblings, and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and peaked inside, hoping to find something that would maybe help him get rid of his energy. Not finding anything, he closed the fridge and walked to the couch and plopped down. He crossed his arms and sighed, wondering what to do now. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head but he was very unsure if it was a good one. 

He sat and thought about it, wondering if it was worth trying it or not. He paused his thinking to listen to the sounds of the tower. There wasn’t much, just the light breathing of his sleeping siblings and very faint sounds from outside. He sighed again and decided to go for it. He stood up and made his way back to where his sibs were and slipped into the ballpit next to Yakko. He watched him for a moment, noticing his breathing pattern and the slight movement every once in a while. Wakko crawled on top of him and stared down at his older brother. Yakko grunted in his sleep from the sudden weight and moved his head to the side slightly but didn’t wake. Wakko pondered the many possibilities from the position he was in. 

Discarding a few ideas, he watched his brother shift slightly underneath him. Wakko bent down and gently licked Yakko’s cheek just to see his response. He didn’t get much, just a slight head movement and a small noise. He then nipped at his sleeping brother‘s cheek fluff and licked again. This time, opened his eyes slightly but was too tired to register anything that was happening. His only thought was to get the pressure off his chest. He lazily pushed Wakko off him and closed his eyes again, falling back asleep soon after. Wakko sat up and grinned, crawling back onto his sleeping brother. He stared down at him again when another idea popped into his head. He looked behind him and slowly backed up before stopping at his waist. Yakko whined quietly and shifted again, but remained in his sleeping state. 

Wakko pushed his weight down and started using his body to rub against Yakko’s groin area, keeping a slow and steady pace. He looked back up at the oldest warner, watching as his face changed and let out a strange noise that could only be described as a moan and sound of confusion mixed together. Grinning again, Wakko started moving slightly faster and bent down to lick and nip at his cheeks again. Slowly, he felt Yakko’s member harden beneath him. Keeping a close eye on his reaction, he realized his brother was slowly waking up. The older brother let out a groan, opening his eyes and trying to process what was happening to him. Suddenly, Wakko heard shuffling above him, signifying that Dot was about to wake up. Quickly, he kissed Yakko to muffle his noises. Yakko melted into the kiss after realizing what was going on. 

After a moment, the shuffling went silent and he parted their mouths. Yakko let out a small whine as Wakko stopped grinding against him. He went down and unzipped his slightly dazed brother’s pants. Yakko’s hard member popped out and Wakko gently gripped it, causing Yakko to make another small noise. He attempted to sit up but Wakko immediately pushed him back down before licking up his shaft and putting the tip in his mouth. The sudden warmth caused the older of the two to let out a moan. He reached down and knocked off his younger brother’s cap off and gripped the fur on top of his head. Wakko took as much of his dick as he could and held it there for a moment before moving his head back up to the tip. His tongue circled around it before repeating the steps. Yakko let out a semi-loud groan of pleasure which caused the other to shoot him a look that read ‘be quieter’. 

The oldest warner bit his lip to try and muffle his sounds of pleasure and as Wakko moved his head back up, the moment before he went back down, Yakko used his hand to push Wakko back down forcefully. The sudden action caught Wakko off guard, emerging a pleasurable sound. The vibration around Yakko’s dick caused him to moan out Wakko’s name. The middle warner looked up at him and picked up the pace, wanting to finish soon so they didn’t wake Dot up. Yakko’s breath hitched and his younger brother could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer. “W-wakko.. where did you-  _ ah~...  _ where did you learn to do this?” he asked between moans and pants. Wakko moved his head up and off his dick with an audible  _ pop _ . “It’s a long story.. but that doesn’t matter, just try to be quiet.” He whispered back before licking up his dick and putting it back in his mouth again. 

Yakko took the opportunity to take control and gripped his brother’s head and started pushing it down and pulling it back up, practically face fucking him. It wasn’t much longer after that he started losing rhythm and got sloppy. Wakko could taste the precum as Yakko let out a very twisted groan. “Wakko-.. I-” he cut himself off by shoving his brother’s head down and releasing into his mouth with a drawn out moan. Wakko took a moment to savor the salty taste of his brother’s seed, freed his mouth, caught his breath, and kissed the other, sharing the cum with him. 

After a few minutes of cleanup and kissing, they cuddled and chatted a little about how that felt, if they could do it again, and what other stuff they could try. Wakko yawned, finally achieving his goal of trying to sleep. He fell asleep in his big brother’s clutch, keeping him close. Yakko smiled and kissed the top of his head. “G’night sib.” He said and drifted off to sleep himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> any suggestions? lemme know.


End file.
